MAGOS VS HUMANOS UN AMOR PROHIBIDO
by milly-chan y yui-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Wendi se terminaran enamorando de unas humanas y un humano (respectivamente), que al final estan si tienen poderes y son las y el elgidos para devolver la paz y luchar contra feroces monstruos que intentan aniquilar a la humanidad (magos y humanos)? PERO ELLOS ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS! y sus prometidas haran hasta lo imposible por quedarse con ellos
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES**

Juvia no hablara en tercera persona (empezando por Juvia)

CAPÍTULO 1: CONOCIENDONOS

Se encontraban 3 chicas súper emocionadas, el porqué, pues por fin era su turno de ir por la comida a los continentes donde solo habitan magos, y ¿por qué tan emocionadas?, por el simple hecho de que desde que había empezado la guerra solo los mayores de edad podían ir a conseguir comida a algún continente mágico, y ellas ya habían cumplido 18 el día anterior, el continente que habían escogido había sido Asia.

Una chica rubia se encontraba corriendo pues tenía prisa de reunirse con sus amigas.

-Oh! ¿Lucy-chan emocionada?- preguntaba un aldeano de por allí.

-Si- le respondía aun corriendo

Y así le iban preguntando cosas y ella respondía hasta que llego con sus amigas casi hermanas, y curiosamente ambas peli azules.

-Lucy tardaste mucho- decía una hermosa peli azul, su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos eran azules, vestía un vestido azul turquesa (con manga larga) que le llegaba como 5 cm arriba de los tobillos y por ambos lados de las piernas abiertos, usaba unas botas cafés y un gorrito para el frio azul, su cabello estaba suelto.

-Perdón Juvia- decía la rubia, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía unos ojos color chocolate, vestía un vestido color azul fuerte (es con manga larga) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con mallas azul cielo y unas botas blancas, tenía orejeras y su calleo estaba suelto.

-Ok te perdonamos pero ya no nos hagas esperar- decía otra peli azul, pero esta era como que una peli azul aguamarina, que estaba atado en una coleta media de lado, su cabello le llegaba como 1 cm debajo de los pechos, estaba vestida con un vestido naranja que le llegaba como a 5 cm arriba de las rodillas y usaba zapatos anaranjados.

-Ok Levi-chan- decía Lucy

-Bueno vámonos están a punto de darnos los sacos para la comida- dijo Juvia

Y así llegaron con sus padres, quienes les dieron los sacos de la comida y les pidieron que fueran con cuidado.

-¿Cuándo les vamos a contar por qué solo estamos en la antártica y no en otro continente, por qué empezó la guerra, cuando Jude?- decía una mujer rubia que respondía al nombre Layla.

-Por el momento no Layla-dijo Jude que era como de un cabello color dorado.-aún recuerdo ese horroroso día donde todo comenzó-dijo con algo de tristeza.

 **FLASHBACK**

Antes todo era paz entre humanos y magia, pero todo eso cambio cuando un mago (que no quería la paz) mato al primo del rey, e hizo que creyeran que era un humano el que lo había hecho.

-Rápido vayan a enfrentarse, lamentaran haber matado a mi primo- decía con odio el rey.

-SI, SEÑOR!- exclamaron los del ejército, y fueron a atacar.

MIENTRAS AFUERA DE UNA CASA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL REY HUMANO:

-Su majestad, los del reino de la magia están en la puerta, ¿los dejamos entra?- pregunto un sirviente

-Claro- exclamo feliz el rey sin saber lo que se aproximaba- seguro vamos a jugar a los bolos- y ya tenía preparada su maleta para irse a jugar.

El rey salió y el mismo en persona abrió la puerta muy feliz.

-No sabía que ya era Viernes de bolos, pues vamos a ju…- no pudo continuar pues un mago de reequipación lo apuñalo con su espada, se podría decir que lo atravesó.

-AAAAAAAAHHH! MATÓ AL REY ESTO ES LA GUERRA- dijo uno y empezaron a atacar, OBVIAMENTE estaban en desventaja pues eran muchos más magos, aparte de que ellos no tenían magia (los aldeanos).

Al ver que estaba perdiendo la reina gritó:

-RETIRADAAAAAA!- con ese grito que todos escucharon los humanos tomaron a sus hijo que no sabían nada todavía y se retiraron.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora veamos que están haciendo nuestras 3 protagonistas.

Ellas ya habían remado, debían de admitir que había sido un viaje muy cansado, pues de la Antártica a Asia remando quién no se cansaría.

(Ahora están vistiendo una capucha café)

De repente un hombre que estaba por ahí las reconoció y dijo:

-HUMANASSSSS- y todos se pusieron a perseguirlas.

Las chicas corrieron esquivando todo tipo de ataques y en un callejón sintieron las 3 un pequeño jalón que las adentro al callejón, al principio intentaron gritar pero se mantuvieron calladas al ver a los magos pasar corriendo sin siquiera notarlas. Al zafarse del agarre…

-Gracias por salvarnos- dijo Lucy

-Pero ¿quiénes son?- pregunto Levi

-Mucho gusto yo soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo un chico peli rosa con ojos color negros (creemos eso), con una bufanda blanca, y muy atractivo, no atractivo es una palabra muy pequeña, sería MUUUY SEXY.

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster- dijo un chico peli negro, aunque en realidad era como azul casi negro, con ojos color negro y era realmente sexy.

-ASSHH yo soy Gajeel Redfox- dijo con pesadez un chico pelinegro, que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba muy desordenado, tenía ojos rojos, tal vez cafés, y él era igual…sexy.

Levy al escuchar esos nombres se tensó, es cierto que en la Antártica eran pobres, y no tenían muchos libros, pero en los que ella había leído (se diría que en puros libros donde ponen la cultura de los magos) estaban esos apellidos como el de los príncipes magos, bueno faltaba uno, un Marvell.

-Hola yo soy Lucy…- iba a decir su apellido pero Levy con la mirada le dijo que no.

-Yo Juvia- dijo Juvia algo extraña pues no sabía que era ese sentimiento que tenía al ver a Gray.

-Yo Levy- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Y ¿son humanas?- pregunto el peli rosa inocentemente.

-Sip- contesto Lucy sonriente, a lo cual sus amigas habían se caído para atrás estilo anime con su gotita, a pesar de las advertencias que les había dado Levi Lucy seguía siendo algo torpe.

-Y ¿a qué vienen?- pregunto Natsu otra vez inocentemente

-Por comida- dijo Lucy otra vez

-Entonces espérenme aquí voy por un poco- dijo Natsu, se fue y en seguida regresó con un enorme saco de comida que hizo que les brillaran los ojo.

-Si! Con esto tendremos como para un mes- exclamo Juvia feliz.

-Gracias, ¿cómo podemos agradecerles?- pregunto Levy

-Sigan viniendo- dijo Gray como si fuera lo más normal

-Ok cuenten con eso dijo Lucy

Y con eso se despidieron. Después se dieron cuenta de que no les habían dicho sus apellidos y fueron tras ellas, pero ya era tarde ya no las veían.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Yui-chan: y ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Milly-chan: Dejen Reviews**

 **Yui-chan: Oye Milly, ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros protagonistas masculinos estuvieran comprometidos, pero ellos no quieren casarse?**

 **Milly: No lo sé Yui-chan, pero ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

 **Yui: no, yo no ¿y tú?**

 **Milly: tal vez**

 **Yui: sabes, a veces es bueno tener hermanos**

 **Milly: ¿por qué sales con ese tema ahorita? No me digas que**

 **Yui: exacto…**

 **Milly y Yui: El próximo capítulo se titula…**

 **"** **COMPROMETIDOS Y ¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?"**


	2. COMPROMETIDOS Y ¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO

**Milly: Perdónenme de verdad por la demora, es que con eso de que soy nueva en , no supe como subir los capítulos, pero ahora ya se así que no se preocupen.**

 **Yui: Bueno sin más el capítulo:**

ACLARACIONES:

-Las chicas y chicos tienen 17 años.

-Romeo y Wendy 14 años.

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _-Bueno vámonos están a punto de darnos los sacos para la comida- dijo Juvia._

 _-¿Cuándo les vamos a contar por qué solo estamos en la antártica y no en otro continente, por qué empezó la guerra, cuando Jude?- decía una mujer rubia que respondía al nombre Layla._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _-Claro- exclamo feliz el rey sin saber lo que se aproximaba- seguro vamos a jugar a los bolos- y ya tenía preparada su maleta para irse a jugar._

 _AAAAAAAAHHH! MATÓ AL REY ESTO ES LA GUERRA- dijo uno y empezaron a atacar, OBVIAMENTE estaban en desventaja pues eran muchos más magos, aparte de que ellos no tenían magia (los aldeanos)._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _-Gracias, ¿cómo podemos agradecerles?- pregunto Levy_

 _-Sigan viniendo- dijo Gray como si fuera lo más normal_

 _-Ok cuenten con eso- dijo Lucy_

CAPÍTULO 2: "COMPROMETIDOS Y ¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?"

Había pasado ya 1 semana y los chicos esperaban a que las chicas fueran, pero no iban, así que se sintieron algo traicionados, aunque siguieron con la esperanza.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR:

-Pero papá quiero volver a ir, que hice unos amigos que me dieron toda esa comida a cambio de ir seguidamente- se quejaba una Lucy con su papá.

-Papá es lo justo- decía Juvia con una situación similar.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero debemos ir, lo prometimos- decía Levy en la misma situación.

-Está bien, iran, pero Lucy deberas llevar a tu hermano- decían los 3 padres al mismo tiempo, porque sabiendo que con ellas podría ir un "hombre" estarían tranquilos.

-¿QUUÉÉÉÉ?, pero papá- intentaba replicarle Lucy.

-Nada de peros hija, esa es mi única condición- dijo Jude, el padre de Lucy.

-Aceptamos- dijo Juvias.

-¿quéééé?, pero Juvia…- dijo Lucy.

-Nada de peros Lucy, yo sí quiero ver a ya sabes quién- dijo Juvia.

-Pues yo no- dijo Levi.

-Pues yo si- dijo Juvia.

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-AYYYY BUENO YA BASTA- grito Levi.

-Levi-chan, odio admitirlo, pero hicimos una promesa y debemos cumplirla, además yo también quiero ver a ya sabes quién- dijo Lucy.

-Pues yo NOOO quiero ver a ustedes ya saben quién- dijo Levy, mientras el padre de Lucy veía todo sintiéndose excluido.

-Yo sé que sí- dijo Juvia.

-NOO-

-SIIII- dijeron al mismo tiempo Juvia y Lucy.

-NOOOO-

-SIIIII-

-QUE NOOOO-

-QUE SIIII-

-QUE NOOOO- grito esta vez un niño como de unos 13 años, cabello negro, vestido con una bufanda amarilla, chaleco morado, cinturón blanco, pantalón cortó verde y botas ocres.

-QUE SIIII- volvieron a gritar Lucy y Juvia.

-QUEE NOOOOO, por cierto, ¿de qué discutimos?- pregunto el niño.

-De que esta Levi no quiere volver a ver a ya sabes quién- dijo Lucy aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia del niño. Y pensando que era Juvia.

-Y ¿Quién es ya sabes quién?- pregunto el niño.

-AYYY pues ya sabes quién Gaaa…..ROMEOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Lucy enfadada- ¿POR QUÉ TE METES EN NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN?-

-Es que, me dio curiosidad, además Levi iba perdiendo así que decidí ayudarla-dijo Romeo.

-Gracias Romeo- dijo Levi.

-Que injusto, deberías apoyarme a mí que soy tu hermana- dijo Lucy.

-Si Romeo-kun, deberías ayudarnos, me decepcionaste- dijo Juvia fingiendo que le rompió el corazón.

-EJEEEM- interrumpe Jude. Fingiendo que está tosiendo.

-Papá cuando toses tapate la boca- dijeron Lucy y Romeo al mismo tiempo.

-EJEMM, Romeo vas a ir por comida al mundo de los magos, con tu hermana- dijo el padre.

-SIIIIII- dijo Romeo emocionado porque iría a ver el mundo mágico.-JA JA Lucy, yo no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder ir.-

-CALLATE- dijo Lucy- Y vete a cambiar salimos en 15 minutos.

 _ **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**_

-Lucy tardaste mucho- dijo Romeo ahora vestido igual, solo que con una capa con capucha color café (como esa que trae la Lucy del futuro pero totalmente café).

-No solo me tarde yo Romeo- dijo Lucy con una capa con capucha igual de color café.

-Jajajajaja que linda hermandad- dijeron Levy y Juvia al mismo tiempo.

-YA SUBANSE- dijo Romeo señalando a un trineo rojo, el cual estaba sujetado a unos lobitos (de Antártida) y dentro del trineo estaba Romeo, un cachorro de lobo, un osito polar, un pingüino para Levi y un cachorro de reno.

-Chicos deben bajarse- dijo Levi y cargo al pingüino- Eres una mascota preciosa pengu-

-No pueden venir con nosotras- dijo Juvia cargando al reno- Perdón Kai.

-Lo sentimos es muy peligroso- dijo Lucy cargando al cachorro de oso polar- Perdóname Toby.

-Concuerdo con ellas Wolfie, te quedas aquí- dijo Romeo, las mascotas simplemente los miraron y se fueron.

-VÁMONOS- dijo Lucy algo alegre.

-SIIII- y alzaron su mano, pero como puño.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

-Natsu, ¿A dónde vas siempre?- pregunto una chica de largo y de color azul marino, ojos cafés y vestida con un vestido atado al cuello de color verde y con cuadros (vestido del anime).

-A un lugar Wendy- dijo Natsu.

-Ya no te preocupes- dijo Gajeell

-Wendy, solo porque Natsu sea tu hermano no hay que preocuparse demás- dijo Gray.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes esta vez?- pregunto Wendy.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero ya que- dijo Gejeel, y con esas palabras parten a aquel callejón donde conocieron a esas humanas.

 **EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ANTES**

-YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-dijeron resbalándose con el trineo. Pronto llegaron a un pequeño lugar donde se encuentran muchos barcos pequeños y con remos.

-A remar- dijo Lucy, cada quien agarro un remo y se pusieron a remar. Tardaron un poco pero por fin llegaron a la orilla.

-Pónganse las capuchas- les ordeno Levi-

-Ok- dijeron los otros 3.

-¿Ahora a dónde?- pregunto Romeo.

-Síguenos- dijo Juvia.

Iban caminando normalmente cuando una persona choco accidentalmente con Juvia, pisándole su capucha y haciendo que se le descubriera el rostro.

- _Oh no_ \- pensaron todos y se dispusieron a correr y algunos magos los persiguieron y atacaron con la magia, pero ellos lo esquivaban como podían.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaban los 4, hasta que ven un callejón y se meten a él, los que las venían persiguiendo pasaron de largo.- UFFFF a salvo-

-¿Lucy?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellas.

-Si dime- dijo y al voltearse se vio cara a cara con...-NATSUUUUU- y corrió a abrazarlo.

Levi y Juvia también se acercaron a saludar al igual que Gajeel y Gray dejando a Romeo y a Wendy con cara de ¿qué está pasando aquí? Hasta que Romeo se acordó de lo de esa mañana.

-Aaaaaa así que ellos son ya sabes quién eeee- dijo Romeo llamando la atención de todos

-Sip son ellos- dijo Juvia feliz- Gracias por lo de la otra vez.

-Perdónenos por no haber venido antes pero no nos dejaban salir- dijo Levi.

-Y ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Lucy señalando a Wendy.

-Ella es mi hermanita Wendy, Wendy, ella es Lucy, ella Juvia, ella Levy y él no se- dijo Natsu señalándolas a cada una respectivamente.

-AAAA él es Romeo mi hermano, Romeo él es Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y a Wendy la conocí hoy- dijo señalándolos respectivamente.

-Un gusto- dijeron Wendy y Romeo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno saben solo veníamos a saludar y a pediros un poco de agua si se puede- dijo Lucy.

-Claro, espérenme aquí- divo esto salió corriendo y unos minutos después regreso con agua- aquí tienen-

-Gracias- dijeron todos los humanos

-Oye Natsu, debemos irnos, Lissana y sus amigas llegaran pronto al castillo y si no estamos allí quien sabe hasta dónde nos buscaran- dijo Gray.

-¿Quién es Lissana y sus amigas?- pregunto Juvia.

-Nuestras prometidas- dijo Gajeel.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?- exclamaron todos los humanos

-Sip, aunque yo aún no tengo- dijo mirando interesada a Romeo, que no lo noto.

-Que suertuda- dijeron los hombres magos.

-Bueno debemos irnos- dijo Romeo

-¿Volverán?- preguntaron los magos y la maga

-Tal vez- dijeron el humano y las humanas

-bye chicos- dijeron las 3 humanas al mismo tiempo, se pusieron las capuchas y salieron corriendo, llegaron al barco y se pusieron a remar muy rápido.

-Espero que vuelvan- dijo Natsu

-Yo igual- dijeron Gray y Gajeel

-Chicos, chicos…..chicos,….. CHICOS- les grito Wendy, que los hizo reaccionar- vámonos.

-SI- dijeron-

Al llegar al castillo cada quien se fue para su cuarto y se pusieron a pensar:

 _-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?, ¿Por qué se me acelera el corazón al verla? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?-_ pensaban los chicos al mismo tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Milly: perdónenme por la tardanza**

 **Yui: dejen Reviews.**

 **Milly: y en ellos sugerencias**

 **Yui: por favorrrr.**


	3. LO SIENTO AVISO

**LO SIENTO/ AVISO**

 **Chicos y chicas que leen esta historia…**

 **Solo quiero decir que.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

 **Siento mucho haber abandonado esta historia!**

 **Sé que no tengo perdón!**

 **Pero verán… han pasado tantas cosas…**

 **Antes que nada les contare el motivo del abandono:**

 **Yo empecé a ver otro anime que me gustó mucho! Y pues empecé a buscar fics de ese anime, mi hermana me recomendó una página donde podía encontrar unos muy buenos y pues me cree una cuenta en esa página… el punto es que estaba tan obsesionada con ese anime y esa página que cuando quise darme cuenta se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta!**

 **Estuve buscando por todos lados! Pero no la encontraba, considere hacerme otra cuenta, pero dije que mejor no… no quería perder todos mis fics de aquí.**

 **Les explico que cuando me obsesiones con las otra serie me olvide de las de este anime y pues se me fue la inspiración…**

 **Otra de las razones por las que no publique es porque… me daba flojera! Lo siento!**

 **Es que yo antes no tenía Laptop, por lo que tenía que ir a otra (que está a 3 casas de la mía) a encender la computadora (ojo: de esas que no se mueven porque están superpesadas) eso era muy… muy… pues me daba flojera…**

 **Luego *snif* la computadora…. *snif* dejo de servir! *snif***

 **Y me puse triste porque quería compensarlos con un maratón por haber dejado de escribir!**

 **Pero eso NO fue lo PEOR, Lo peor de todo fue que…**

 **MI CELULAR (que era lo único tecnológico que tenía aparte de esa computadora) DEJO DE SERVIR!**

 **Y no pude leer fics en un tiempo!**

 **Después de unos meses sin poder leer o escribir… me trajeron mi propia Laptop!**

 **Se preguntaran que paso con mi hermana… pues… ELLA SI TENÍA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y TABLET! Pero no me las quería prestar porque sabe cómo soy y pues temía que les hiciera algo…**

 **Además a ella no le gustaba mucho eso de escribir… y pues no pudimos escribir…**

 **Pero cuando me trajeron mi propia laptop pues… no me acordaba de mis contraseñas… jejeje es que soy muy olvidadiza…**

 **Luego… estuve ahorrando para comprarme un celular… que ya tengo si!**

 **SIN EMBARGO!**

 **Me volví a obsesionar con otro anime! Y pues he de admitir que me volví un poco Fujoshi (ya saben que les gusta el Yaoi, BL, Amor entre hombres)… pero! No se preocupen no habrá Yaoi en estos fics! Por si no les gusta, no se preocupen…**

 **Ahora… solo debo volver a leer fics de este anime y les aseguro que me volverá la inspiración!**

 **Espero publcar pronto así que no se preocupen … NO ABANDONARE NINGUN FIC, se lo que se siente leer un fic que te gusta (jejeje no sé si hay alguien al que le gusten mis fics pero bueno) y que lo abandonen!**

 **Bueno…**

 **Eso sería todo…**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y COMPENCION…**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía o si olvide alguna regla de como publicar, es que estaba tan desesperada por publicar este AVISO que no las volví a leer.**

 **P.D: Estaba pensando en cambiarme el nombre… Les importa?**

 **Es que Yui-chan dice que no le importa…**

 **BUENO**

 **AHORA SI ESO ES TODO!**

 **¡Cuidado!**

 **BYE, BYE**


End file.
